Monster
by magicaldobrev
Summary: "Monsters don't get a happily ever after" "Good thing you're not a monster then" {Book one in the Amelia Swan series} {I do not own Twilight or any characters that you recognize}
1. Epigraph

Monster

 _Epigraph_

❝ Monsters don't get a happily ever after ❞

❝ Good thing you're not a monster then ❞

❝ I was as pure as a river  
But now I think I'm possessed ❞

Halsey

❝ I found the Devil  
I found him in a lover ❞

Halsey


	2. One

Monster

 _One_

 **Amelia couldn't wait to see her father.**

It had definitely been a while since Amelia had seen him, she loves her mother—she does—but there is only so much of her that she can take. "Don't worry, mum, we can still visit," Amelia smiled at Renee while giving her an awkward hug. Amelia sighed as she looked at the house she had been living at for one last time, picking up her carry-on bag and then making her way towards Phil—her mother's new husband—and the car. "I'm going to miss you, kiddo" Phil grinned putting the rest of her and her sister's, Bella, suitcases into the boot before pulling her into a quick hug.

"I'll miss you too," she smiled back as she hopped into the backseat.

"You looking forward to seeing dad?" Amelia asked her twin sister as the two of them got comfy on the hard plane seats.

"I guess, not looking forward to the rain though, you?" Bella replied glancing out the window before turning to face Amelia.

"I can't wait to see dad; it's been ages, plus rain isn't even that bad" she answered while putting her dark brown hair up in a loose ponytail to keep it off her face.

"The sun's better"

"I like it when it's mild; not too hot and not too cold"

Once the plane had finally landed Amelia had jumped out of her seat and hauled her sister off the plane and towards baggage claim, "what's the rush for?" Bella questioned raising her eyebrows—Amelia wasn't usually the fastest walker.

"I need the toilet" Amelia replied, grinning at her sister when she spotted the bathroom, "look out for the bags" she added as she rushed off to the toilets. As soon as Amelia had finished freshening up in the bathroom she slowly made her way to where the suitcases were, towards the left of the carousels stood Bella and their dad—Charlie.

"Dad!" Amelia exclaimed as she wrapped him in a tight hug, Charlie awkwardly wrapped his arms around his daughter as he told her how much he missed her.

"'Lia it's been a while" Charlie smiled down her, before leading them both to the car, Amelia and Charlie made small talk about how the other has been while Bella silently walked alongside them.

"Your hairs longer" Charlie commented as the three of you drove to yours and Bella's new house, the both of them were in the front while Amelia was in the backseat—she claimed that she has always wanted to sit in the back seat of a police car.

"I've cut it since the last time I saw you" Bella replied causing Amelia to grimace at the two of them.

"I guess it grew out again,"

"It was a while ago you last cut it" Amelia cut in trying to diffuse the awkwardness.

"I've cleared out some shelves in the bathroom"

"Oh right, one bathroom"

"And this is your room" Charlie said as he shown Amelia her room, it was quite a simple room with dark green walls, the comfy looking bed pushed up against the wall and a wooden desk with a lamp and a mirror and a bookcase next to it which already held a few books. "I know it's not much since you sold all your kiddie stuff,"

"No it's perfect, thank you, dad" Amelia smiled as she placed her bag onto the desk and looked around, after Charlie had left Amelia had turned on the radio and began to unpack.

A knock on her door made Amelia pause her music, opening the door she saw Bella standing there holding up some car keys. "You just missed Billy Black and his son Jacob" Bella said as she entered Amelia's room and sat on her bed.

"Was he the one who we made mud pies with and I tricked him into eating some of it?"

"Yes, Charlie bought a truck of him he said that it's a homecoming present for us"

"But I can't drive, guess you'll be driving me everywhere"

"Well, be ready for 8:25 tomorrow and I'll drive us to school"

"Okay"

"Amelia, wake up" Bella muttered while shaking her sister, Amelia groaned opening her eyes and glaring at the pale girl—unlike Bella, Amelia was actually quite tanned.

"I'm up, I'm up" she said scowling and swatting away Bella's hands, "what time is it" Amelia asked groggily.

"6:30, so get ready" Bella ordered as she turned on Amelia's bedroom light, Amelia glared at the pale girl before she got up and headed to have a quick shower.

By 8:20 Amelia was stood by the front door waiting for her sister to finish getting ready; "Bella, if you don't hurry we're going to be late!" she shouted up the stairs while impatiently tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

"I'm ready" Bella replied as she ran down the stairs, only to miss the last step and fall onto the floor, Amelia laughed at her sister as she attempted to get back up, "I'm proud of you, sis" she wheezed out.

"Shut up, 'Melia. We have to get to school" Bella mumbled grabbing a hold of Amelia arm and dragging her to the beat up red truck.

 _First day at a new school, what fun_ Amelia thought sarcastically as Bella started up the truck and backed out of the driveway.


End file.
